


Это всего лишь время (С чего мне перестать любить тебя и сотню лет спустя?)

by Wintersnow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин пытается найти свой галстук, но вместо него находит странный пульт управления. А потом оказывается в совершенно другом месте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это всего лишь время (С чего мне перестать любить тебя и сотню лет спустя?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Only Time (Why Would I Stop Loving You A Hundred Years From Now?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402367) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 



**Пятница, Одиннадцатое Мая, 2012 год.**

Мерлин вылетел из своей комнаты в совершенно растрепанном виде. Рубашка была застегнута криво, носок надет один, а еще он не мог найти свой галстук.

Артур, уже одетый в идеально отглаженный костюм и не менее идеально повязанный галстук, спокойно стоял рядом с плитой. Он готовил завтрак — омлет, тосты и кофе — и напевал что-то себе под нос.

— Ты видел мой галстук? — спросил Мерлин, проводя ладонями по всему кухонному столу. Он смахнул на пол газету Артура и чуть не перевернул несколько кактусов в горшках.

— Нет, Мерлин. — Артур страдальчески вздохнул. — Я не видел твоего галстука.

— А можно мне одолжить один из твоих? — попросил Мерлин, подкрадываясь к Артуру, чтобы понюхать яичницу. — У меня сегодня утром очень важная встреча.

— Нет. Когда ты в последний раз занимал у меня галстук, тот погиб в огне.

— Технически, в этом был виноват Уилл, — напомнил Мерлин.

— Ответ все тот же. Нет.

Мерлин закатил глаза и убрался с кухни, чтобы продолжить поиски, бурча себе под нос о том, что Артур худший сосед за всю историю соседства.

— Я тебя слышу, — скучающим тоном протянул Артур. — Так ты хочешь есть или нет?

— Чего я _хочу_ , так это найти свой галстук! — прокричал Мерлин, стоя на карачках возле дивана.

— Может быть, стоит подумать о приобретении еще одного, — здраво предложил Артур, входя в гостиную с полной кружкой кофе для Мерлина. — Обладание всего одним галстуком явно не для тебя.

— Я не хочу покупать еще один. Я хочу найти тот, который у меня уже есть.

— Пойдем, позавтракаешь. Может быть, после еды вспомнишь, где его оставил.

Мерлин смерил Артура тяжелым взглядом, но все равно поднялся на ноги. Он отряхнул колени и, буркнув «спасибо», принял кружку из рук Артура.

— Ничего, если ты сегодня останешься вечером один? — усмехнулся Артур. — Не спалишь квартиру, пытаясь сообразить себе ужин, или еще чего похуже?

— Я более чем способен приготовить себе поесть, ничего не поджигая, — запротестовал Мерлин, следуя за Артуром на кухню. — У тебя какие-то планы?

— У меня свидание, — пояснил Артур. Он переложил половину омлета на тарелку и передал ее Мерлину.

— Ну и кто сегодня счастливица? — Мерлин поймал тост точно в момент, когда тот выпрыгнул из тостера, а потом уже уселся за стол.

— Ее зовут Митиан, — пожал плечами Артур.

— И кто на этот раз поработал сводником? — понимающе улыбнулся Мерлин.

Артур одарил его не обещающим ничего хорошего взглядом, но ничего не сказал.

— Он наверняка желает тебе добра, — мягко сказал Мерлин. 

Артур поставил на стол масленку, и Мерлин быстро размазал по тосту кусочек масла.

— Мой отец не желает мне добра, — проворчал Артур. Он уселся напротив Мерлина и скорбно уставился в свою тарелку с омлетом и тостом. — Он желает, чтобы я женился.

— Кому-то явно стоит рассказать ему, что люди в наши дни не женятся по договоренности, — с набитым ртом пробубнил Мерлин.

Артур жалостливо взглянул на него, а потом принялся ковырять свой завтрак.

Они доели молча и в итоге остались с чуть теплым кофе.

— А что у тебя за встреча? — спросил Артур, глядя на Мерлина поверх края своей кружки.

— Финансирование, — сварливо пробурчал Мерлин. — Какая-то большая корпорация хочет дать нам денег, поэтому мне придется встретиться с ними, разъяснить, чем именно мы занимаемся и почему являемся наиболее эффективной для финансирования некоммерческой организацией, и показать, на что конкретно пойдут их деньги… и все такое.

— Но это же хорошо, да? Ты месяцами жаловался на недостаточное финансирование.

— Да, это хорошо. Просто я ненавижу встречаться со всеми этими большими корпоративными шишками. Ты меня знаешь, я начинаю смущаться. Они вечно все такие из себя профессионалы. А я… ну, я это я.

— Ты хорошо делаешь свою работу, — разумно подметил Артур. — Уверен, ты их впечатлишь.

— Ну, я не смогу впечатлить их, если заявлюсь на встречу, не удосужившись даже галстук надеть. — Мерлин отставил кружку и отправился проверить, не застрял ли галстук между диванными подушками.

— Ты вполне мог бы купить еще один по дороге, — предложил Артур, собирая тарелки.

Мерлин поднял среднюю диванную подушку, и под ней обнаружился пульт управления. Мерлин схватил его и тщательно осмотрел. На пульте была всего одна большая красная кнопка, а вот отсек под батарейки, казалось, отсутствовал.

— Для чего это?

Мерлин услышал, как звякнули тарелки, когда Артур опустил их в раковину.

— Что для чего? — спросил Артур, входя в гостиную.

— Этот пульт. — Мерлин повертел коробочкой в воздухе. — От чего он?

— Наверняка от одной из твоих странных секс-игрушек.

— Ха-ха-ха, — сухо огрызнулся Мерлин. Он направил пульт на телевизор и нажал большую красную кнопку.

~~~~

_Мерлин выбросил руки перед собой и прокричал заклинание. Он чувствовал, как магия вырывалась из самой его сути. Его тряхнуло этой мощью, а потом обрушился потолок другой половины главного зала. Он взглянул на Артура, который выглядел глубоко потрясенным, но все еще сражался с каким-то воином. Артур вырубил противника ударом рукояти меча, а потом недоверчиво уставился на Мерлина._

_— Ты только что использовал…_

Артур запнулся и медленно оглядел замок. Мерлин занимался тем же самым, рассматривая старые каменные стены и перевернутые деревянные столы.

— Это… _что_ это? — Артур пробежался ладонями по своим доспехам. — Где мой костюм?

Откуда-то из-за обломков обрушившегося потолка послышался грохот.

— Нужно идти, — выпалил Мерлин, оглядываясь в поисках выхода. — Вон там коридор. — Он бросился в указанном направлении, Артур последовал за ним, громко бряцая доспехами. Мерлин нырнул в первую же попавшуюся комнату и быстро осмотрел ее, отчаянно надеясь, что там никто не прячется в ожидании возможности атаковать.

Артур неуклюже ввалился следом, изо всех сил пытаясь не производить шума. Он закрыл за собой дверь и, развернувшись, панически уставился на Мерлина.

— Мы умрем, да?

Мерлин без особого убеждения помотал головой.

Пару секунд они стояли неподвижно, прислушиваясь к доносящимся через окна звукам жестокой битвы. Все это было таким знакомым. Мерлин мог представить себе платья, висящие в шкафу, и мог _вспомнить_ , как пахли сожженные шторы.

— Где мы? — спросил он наконец, лишь бы не оставаться слишком долго наедине с этими мыслями.

— Думаю, более уместным вопросом должно быть «когда мы?». — Артур поднял свой меч и тщательно осмотрел его. — Взгляни на эту гравировку.

Мерлин сглотнул и провел пальцами вдоль спинки кресла.  
— Артур, это… это место не кажется тебе… каким-то знакомым?

— Конечно, в плане замков из диснеевских мультиков, — отозвался Артур, все еще восхищаясь своим мечом.

— Нет, я серьезно. — Мерлин бросил взгляд на огромную кровать. — Это… это комната Морганы.

Артур фыркнул:  
— Ты думаешь, моя сестра живет в этой комнате?

— Жила, — поправил Мерлин, понимая, что его слова звучат совершенно безумно. — Прошедшее… прошедшее время. И я… я колдовал.

Артур отрывисто хохотнул.  
— Не колдовал ты!

— Колдовал! — настаивал Мерлин. — Это я обрушил тот потолок.

Артур насмешливо закатил глаза, но Мерлин точно увидел тот момент, когда воспоминания со щелчком встали на свое место в голове Артура. Артур моргнул, его улыбка дрогнула, а потом он снова посмотрел на свой меч.

— Погоди… — Артур, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, разглядывал серебристое лезвие, словно ждал от него ответов на все вопросы. 

Мерлин уставился на свои руки и сжал пальцы. Они были теплыми и покалывали, когда он произнес заклинание. Мерлин потер пальцы друг о друга, но те остались холодными и лишенными магии. Он чувствовал, как магия гудит и искрится где-то внутри него, но понятия не имел, как снова выпустить ее.

— У меня сейчас самое странное дежавю в моей жизни, — тихо произнес Артур, рассматривая комнату так, будто видел ее впервые.

— Я же говорил, — без единого намека на язвительность кивнул Мерлин.

— Должно быть, мы ударились головами или вроде того, — разумно предположил Артур.

Мерлин закатил глаза.  
— Случилось явно не это. Ты был там! Я нашел тот пульт и…

— У меня что, корона? — громко поинтересовался Артур, ощупывая обхватывающий голову искусно выкованный золотой обод.

— Сосредоточься! — крикнул Мерлин, но без толку.

— Точно, она! — победоносно воскликнул Артур, сняв корону с головы, чтобы тщательно ее рассмотреть. — Я король? — он усмехнулся. — А ты мой придворный маг?

Мерлин беспомощно пожал плечами.  
— Полагаю, может быть, да. Нам нужно найти тот пульт.

— Это самый странный сон. — Артур водрузил корону на место и вложил меч обратно в ножны.

— Не думаю, что это сон, — тихо сказал Мерлин. Он проверил свою одежду на наличие карманов, но не нашел ни одного.

— Точно, потому что нахождение под нашими диванными подушками волшебного пульта для путешествия во времени — гораздо более логичное объяснение.

— Заткнись, — буркнул Мерлин, пытаясь вспомнить, не выронил ли пульт где-то еще. — Я серьезно.

Дверь распахнулась, и Артур неуклюже попытался снова вытащить меч. У Мерлина челюсть отвисла, когда он увидел Леона — коллегу и старого друга Артура, — шагнувшего в комнату с мечом наизготовку.

— Ваше величество! — В голосе Леона слышалось чрезвычайное облегчение.

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Артур изумленно рассматривал его.  
— Да? — спросил он, совсем не уверенный, к нему ли обращается Леон.

Леон подозрительно смотрел на Мерлина.  
— Вы в безопасности? — спросил он Артура.

Артур с любопытством взглянул на Мерлина, а потом снова на Леона.  
— Полагаю, да.

Леон слегка нахмурился.  
— Сир, я… вы знали всё это время?

— Что? — тупо спросил Артур.

— Без обид, сир, но вы кажетесь удивительно спокойным, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Мерлин заметил, как побелели костяшки пальцев Артура, когда тот слишком сильно сжал рукоять меча.

— Гм… обстоятельства…

Леон нетерпеливо развернулся к Мерлину.  
— Он ранен?

— Нет, просто медленно соображает, — выдал Мерлин, прежде чем смог себя остановить.

У Леона дрогнули губы.  
— Ясно.

Артур переводил взгляд между друзьями, а потом надулся.  
— Может мне кто-нибудь объяснить, какого черта тут происходит?

Леон обеспокоенно нахмурил лоб.  
— Моргана с Мордредом атакуют Камелот, — медленно произнес он. — И… ну, Мерлин… — Леон виновато глянул на Мерлина, явно не желая рассказывать о том, что бы там ни сотворил Мерлин.

Мерлин снова посмотрел на свои руки, и его поразила всколыхнувшаяся глубоко внутри паника, из-за которой захотелось выбежать из комнаты. Магия должна была быть тайной. Артуру явно было бы наплевать — Артур наверняка в нее даже не поверит, — но вот этот Леон средневекового разлива очевидно беспокоился.

— Да не томи уже, мужик! — воскликнул Артур, когда Леон продолжил колебаться.

Леон смущенно взглянул на Мерлина, а потом снова повернулся к Артуру.  
— Ну, Мерлин… использовал магию, сир. Чтобы… чтобы спасти вам жизнь.

Мерлин проглотил рвавшееся на язык «я же говорил».

— Ты же не серьезно, — беспомощно произнес Артур, снова переводя взгляд с Мерлина на Леона и обратно.

— Я видел своими глазами, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Леон.

— Вот дерьмо, — пробормотал Артур, смерив Мерлина оценивающим взглядом. Мерлин оскалился в ответ.

Леон с минуту наблюдал, как Артур с Мерлином корчат друг другу рожи, а потом откашлялся.  
— Да. Ну, если с этим разобрались, думаю, пора выбираться из покоев и бежать в лес. Кое-кто из остальных рыцарей уже в старом замке с круглым столом. Там мы должны быть в безопасности.

— Точно. — Артур неуверенно взглянул на Мерлина. — Нам следует пойти?

Уже стоявший возле двери Леон оглянулся.  
— Сир?

Мерлин кивнул Артуру, не в силах придумать иной план. Артур кивнул в ответ, а потом махнул Леону показывать дорогу.

Путь до старого замка включал в себя много бега и пряток за разнообразными укрытиями, даже когда они уже пробирались по лесу. Леон при каждой возможности шепотом рассказывал Артуру о последних событиях, но Мерлин по лицу Артура видел, что тот ничего из этого не воспринимал. Такой-то был убит. Такой-то пропал. Такой-то защищает горожан. Такой-то будет ждать возле круглого стола, если их не перехватят и не убьют по пути.

Казалось, прошли часы, прежде чем они, наконец, добрались до другого замка. Строение казалось невероятно древним, но Мерлин все равно как-то чувствовал, что видел его и раньше. Леон вел их через бесконечные коридоры, но все это казалось знакомым.

Когда они дошли до круглого стола, Мерлин не слишком удивился, увидев своего прежнего соседа по квартире, Гвейна, полулежавшего в одном из старых деревянных кресел. При их появлении Гвейн заулыбался и встал, чтобы поприветствовать.

Леон с Гвейном обменивались стратегиями, как спасти Камелот от казавшейся слишком уж большой армии, и Артур с Мерлином пытались вежливо слушать, но в итоге отошли в тускло освещенный коридор, подальше от друзей.

— Все это вызывает очень нехорошее ощущение, — прошептал Артур. — То есть, это место. У меня такое чувство, будто… будто случится что-то очень плохое.

— И у меня, — выдохнул Мерлин. Осознание, что не у него одного дурное предчувствие, несколько успокаивало. — Нам правда нужно найти тот пульт.

Артур нервно облизнул губы, а Мерлин снова принялся искать карманы на своей одежде.  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что мы… вернулись назад во времени?

— Да, — коротко ответил Мерлин. — Мы не спим. В смысле, посмотри вокруг. Это место, эта одежда… все это кажется таким знакомым, причем в самом нервирующем смысле. Я не хочу, чтобы это было знакомо… просто так и есть.

Артур кивнул.  
— Итак, как нам… в смысле… мне правда не улыбается здесь оставаться.

— Как и мне, — согласился Мерлин, похлопывая ладонями по всему телу. — Похоже, придется устроить стриптиз, чтобы все обыскать.

— Может, и придется, — тихо согласился Артур. — Пойду, отвлеку их.

Мерлин закатил глаза, в то время как Артур снова ушел в комнату с круглым столом. Мерлин расстегнул пояс и принялся снимать одежду, осторожно вслушиваясь, не возвращается ли Артур.

— Каков план? — послышался бодрый голос Гвейна.

Бряцнули доспехи, и Мерлин представил, как Артур пытался усесться за стол.

— Мы работаем над этим, — расплывчато ответил Артур.

— Мы? — уточнил Гвейн.

— Ну, мы с Мерлином…

Мерлин поморщился, роняя рубаху на пол, и задался вопросом, не является ли обсуждение военной тактики с магами неприемлемым для короля.

— Так вы не собираетесь его казнить? — настороженно поинтересовался Гвейн.

Артур оскорбленно фыркнул:  
— С чего бы мне это делать?

— Ну, у него… в нем есть магия.

Мерлин мысленно выругался, шагнув из штанов. Очевидно, обсуждение военной тактики с магами _действительно_ неприемлемо для короля.

— О. Точно, — тихо сказал Артур.

— Но вы не накажете его? — спросил Гвейн. — Не сошлете? — защищая, добавил он.

— Нет.

Мерлин слабо улыбнулся и стянул сапоги. Пульт звякнул об пол, и Мерлин быстро его подхватил.

— Хорошо, — явно облегченно заявил Гвейн. — А где Гвиневера?

— Гвен здесь?

— Нет, она… ну, я думал, может, вы знаете. В последний раз я слышал о Гвиневере, когда Элиан отправился найти ее, чтобы привести сюда.

Мерлин быстро оделся, размышляя, сколько еще их с Артуром общих друзей присутствует в этом времени. У него возникла мысль, что он слышал, как Леон упоминал несколько знакомых имен по пути к замку, но в тот момент не особо в это поверил.

— Хорошо, — расплывчато сказал Артур.

Мерлин вошел в зал и увидел, что за столом сидели Артур и Гвейн. Леона не было.

— Артур! — прошипел Мерлин.

Артур встал и спокойно вышел в коридор, Гвейн за ним не последовал.

— Можем мы уже убраться отсюда? — спросил Артур, как только они отошли достаточно далеко вглубь коридора, за пределы поля зрения Гвейна. — Мне здесь больше не нравится.

— Ты как ребенок. — Мерлин закатил глаза.

— Ты выяснил, как нам попасть домой? — спросил Артур, игнорируя насмешку.

— Да. — Мерлин усмехнулся и поднял вверх пульт. Он был у меня в сапоге.

— Ну конечно, где еще ему быть, — сухо ответил Артур. — Просто жми уже и вытаскивай нас отсюда.

Палец Мерлина завис над красной кнопкой.  
— Готов?

— _ДА!_

~~~~

_В одной руке Гвен держала бокал с шампанским, в другой — сигарету в длинном мундштуке. Она сделала долгую затяжку, выпустила дым через плечо, а потом, ласково улыбаясь, повернулась к Мерлину._

 _— Я знаю, тебе и раньше удавалось, ну,_ наклонять _мужчин, но я правда не думаю, что Артур… наклоняем._

_Мерлин пожал плечами, явно не настроенный позволять ей себя отговорить.  
— Он слишком очарователен, чтобы так просто сдаться. Мне всего лишь нужно больше времени._

_Гвен рассмеялась.  
— Ты сильно увлекся, да? На тебя не похоже._

Мерлин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но обнаружил, что не находит слов. Он мельком осмотрелся, пытаясь сообразить, где оказался и, что еще важнее, почему не вернулся в их с Артуром квартиру. Насколько Мерлин мог сказать, он находился в чем-то вроде салона. Десятки людей заполняли всю комнату, один красивее другого. Мужчины были в идеально скроенных брюках и узких классических рубашках с закатанными рукавами. Женщины были в ярких платьях, покрытых причудливыми цветочными мотивами или слоями длинной бахромы. 

В дальнем углу находился бар, и именно там блуждающий взгляд Мерлина наконец-то наткнулся на Артура. Тот стоял, прислонившись к барной стойке, и с интересом изучал комнату, словно его ничуть не беспокоило то обстоятельство, что пульт не сработал. Артур взглядом выхватил Мерлина из толпы и широко ему улыбнулся.

— Ты меня извинишь?

Мерлин, не дожидаясь ответа, пошел прочь от Гвен, но все равно услышал звонкое: «Бесстыдник!», брошенное ему вслед.

Он пробрался через несколько небольших группок людей, тщательно стараясь ни в кого не врезаться и вообще не привлекать к себе внимания.

Когда он добрался до бара, Артур предложил ему закурить, но Мерлин лишь покачал головой.

— Ну и где мы теперь? — спросил Артур, прежде чем затянуться сигарой. — И почему все на нас так смотрят?

Мерлин повернулся и увидел, что как минимум половина гостей пристально наблюдала за ним с Артуром. Большинство из них явно веселились, а Гвен ухмылялась.

Мерлин снова отвернулся и постарался не покраснеть.  
— Не беспокойся на этот счет, — быстро выпалил он.

— У меня есть полное право беспокоиться, — сказал Артур, смотря на кого-то за спиной Мерлина. — На Моргане платье Чарльстон. 

Мерлин взглянул через плечо и увидел приближающуюся к Гвен Моргану. Она была в довольно эффектном платье, шею украшала длинная нитка жемчуга, а из прически торчало огромное белое перо.

— Полагаю, мы в двадцатых, — заявил Мерлин, снова поворачиваясь к Артуру.

Артур оглядел Мерлина с головы до ног, вид у него был впечатленный. Мерлин вспыхнул и посмотрел на себя. В отличие от большинства присутствующих мужчин, на нем поверх рубашки был надет трикотажный жилет. А еще он носил белые брюки.

— Отлично выглядишь, — оценил Артур.

Мерлин почувствовал, как покраснел еще сильнее.  
— Спасибо, — буркнул он. Мерлин заснул руки в карманы и с облегчением нащупал лежащий на правом бедре пульт. — И пульт все еще при мне. Не знаю, безопасно ли снова использовать его.

— Думаешь, что безопаснее будет просто остаться здесь? — скептически поинтересовался Артур.

Мерлин пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю.

Артур вздохнул и положил сигару в пепельницу. Он задумчиво рассматривал комнату, а потом уткнулся взглядом в пол.  
— У меня снова дежавю.

Мерлин обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, не будет ли что-то в помещении ему знакомо, но в итоге увидел лишь, как Гвейн целовался с кем-то подозрительно напоминающим их друга Ланса.

— Это очень странная вечеринка, — заявил Мерлин, заставляя себя отвести взгляд.

— Почему Леон мне подмигивает? — В голосе Артура послышалась тревога.

Мерлину на глаза попались огромные настенные часы, и он почувствовал, как сердцебиение слегка сбилось с ритма.  
— А вот теперь дежавю у меня, — протянул он, прищурившись на маятник.

— Может, нам стоит выпить, — предложил Артур.

— Но мы же только слегка позавтракали, — напомнил Мерлин.

Артур воззрился на него, а потом сложился пополам от смеха. Мерлин уставился на Артура и в итоге не смог не присоединиться к этому резкому хохоту.

— Ну-ну. — Моргана возникла рядом с ними с лукавой улыбкой на лице. — Ты же тут не в самом деле флиртуешь с мистером Эмрисом?

— Мистером Эмрисом? — Артур уставился на сестру, словно та сошла с ума,

— Так и знала, что он тебе понравится, — пожурила его Моргана, а потом повернулась к Мерлину. — Тебе стоит показать Артуру свои фотографии.

— Мои… мои фотографии, — медленно повторил Мерлин. Что-то в подсознании встало на свое место, но он всё никак не мог точно припомнить.

— Твое портфолио все еще наверху, — уходя, бросила Моргана. — Иди, покажи ему. — Она развернулась и немедленно завязала разговор с наконец-то переставшими обжиматься Гвейном и Лансом.

Артур несколько секунд разглядывал ее, а потом снова переключился на Мерлина.  
— Меня должно беспокоить, что Моргана пытается нас свести?

— Я не стал бы об этом слишком уж задумываться. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты себе что-нибудь сломал.

— Как остроумно. — Артур закатил глаза. — Давай, пошли искать твое портфолио.

Мерлин последовал за Артуром к выходу из салона. Они прошли через две комнаты, прежде чем добрались до громадной лестницы.

— Куда мы идем? — спросил Мерлин, когда они начали подниматься по ступеням.

— В какое-нибудь уединенное место, чтобы можно было воспользоваться этим пультом и убраться уже ко всем чертям отсюда, — понизил голос Артур.

Как только они дошли до первой же лестничной площадки, Мерлин вытащил пульт из кармана.  
— Готов? — спросил он.

— Нет, подожди! — Артур схватил Мерлина за запястье, не давая ему нажать красную кнопку. — Я хочу посмотреть на твои фотографии.

— Но я не знаю, где они, — запротестовал Мерлин, когда Артур пошел дальше по коридору. — Они могут быть где угодно.

— Думаю… — Артур нырнул в комнату, а секунду спустя высунул голову. — Здесь.

Мерлин вздохнул и вошел следом за Артуром. На низком столике в середине комнаты лежала толстая папка.

— Откуда ты узнал? — спросил Мерлин, усаживаясь на диван рядом со столиком.

Артур сел рядом с ним и взял папку.  
— Думаю, это может быть поместье моего отца.

Мерлин удивленно поднял брови.  
— Срань господня. У тебя в двадцатых с деньгами еще круче, чем теперь. Э-э-э, то есть, чем в будущем.

Артур раскрыл папку и начал рассматривать фотографии. Мерлин не отрывал взгляда от пульта. Он снова попытался найти отсек для батареек, но того все так же не было. Пульт представлял собой гладкий цельный кусок металла за единственным исключением в виде красной кнопки.

— А они хороши, — спустя несколько минут сказал Артур. Он протянул портфолио Мерлину.

— Спасибо, наверное, — пробормотал Мерлин. Он обвел пальцами края папки. — Это так странно.

— И не говори. У меня такое ощущение, будто я раньше уже видел все эти снимки.

Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох и открыл свое портфолио. На первой фотографии были запечатлены настенные часы из салона на первом этаже. Странное воспоминание закралось в голову, и он вдруг представил себя за камерой: как настраивал фокусировку, проверял правильность освещения, шугал Моргану прочь из кадра.

— Я помню, как снимал это. — Голос Мерлина звучал еле слышно. Он перешел к следующей фотографии и был поражен еще одним воспоминанием.

— Да? — с любопытством спросил Артур.

Мерлин кивнул и закрыл папку.  
— С каждой минутой это становится все безумней. Готов свалить отсюда?

— Да. — Артур забрал у Мерлина портфолио и после минутного колебания положил его обратно на стол. — Все же тебе стоит попытаться сохранить это чувство стиля, — поддразнил он. — То есть, если мы когда-нибудь вернемся домой.

Мерлин закатил глаза и нажал на красную кнопку.

~~~

_Мерлин задержал дыхание, когда стадион погрузился в молчание. Мерлин смотрел, как Артур подскочил над полем и провел действительно нарушающий все законы тяготения удар ножницами*. Он подпрыгнул, пнул, вытянулся, а потом завис в воздухе, в то время как мяч высоко взлетел и попал в ворота._

_Мерлин вскочил на ноги и завопил вместе с остальной толпой. Он смотрел на десятки парящих экранов, чтобы увидеть реакцию других игроков. Ланс сделал колесо, Персиваль с Гвейном со всей силы врезались грудью об грудь, Артур же с явно паническим выражением лица так и остался в воздухе._

Мерлин моргнул и уставился на экраны. Артур казался не на шутку перепуганным. Мерлин откинулся на сиденье, не в силах отвести взгляд от лица Артура.

Судя по всему, Артур был кем-то вроде футуристической футбольной звезды, в то время как Мерлин — не более чем простым фанатом. Мерлин пытался не впадать в панику, но у него не получалось придумать способ, как найти Артура в такой ситуации. Естественно, охрана стадиона не даст ему пробраться в раздевалки, но если он дотянет до окончания матча, то может никогда больше не встретиться с Артуром.

Мерлин проверил карманы и чуть облегченно выдохнул, обнаружив, что пульт был все так же надежно спрятан возле бедра. Он размышлял, сработает ли устройство, если Артура не будет рядом с ним. Он правда совершенно не представлял себе, как работает пульт, но если тот действовал только в непосредственной близости, тогда у Мерлина были все шансы в одиночестве отправиться в другое время, оставив Артура в будущем.

Мерлин как можно дольше откладывал принятие решения. Он наблюдал за матчем и пытался сообразить, как именно здесь играют в футбол. Поле было гораздо больше обычного, а форменные шорты — намного короче. В воздухе бесцельно парили дополнительные мячи, и вратари время от времени выходили вперед, чтобы отбить их прочь. Судьи казались черными пятнами, а на поле было слишком много игроков.

Когда Мерлин, пытаясь разобраться в новых правилах, заработал себе мигрень (и когда больше не смог наблюдать за Артуром, с озадаченным изумлением неуклюже болтавшимся по всему полю), он, наконец, оторвался от матча.

И, к собственному удивлению, обнаружил, что сидит рядом с Фрейей.

— Ты снова пялился на их бедра? — усмехнулась она.

Мерлин был так рад видеть ее, что чуть не кинулся обниматься, но умудрился все же сдержаться. И остановился на широкой улыбке.

— Мерлин? — Улыбка Фрейи слегка поблекла.

— Да?

— Я задала тебе вопрос.

— О, прости! — Мерлин почувствовал, как горят уши. — Какой?

— Я просто подумала, что ты отключился из-за того, что снова фантазировал о бедрах Артура Пендрагона.

Мерлин от негодования аж рот раскрыл.  
— Я не…

— О, еще как. Смирись.

— Я бы никогда…

Стадион снова взорвался аплодисментами. Мерлин посмотрел на экраны и увидел, как на них повторно проигрывался гол Элиана, снятый со всех углов обзора. Один экран показывал неловко парящего в зоне штрафных ударов Артура. Тот аплодировал и что-то высматривал в толпе.

Мерлин отчаянно повернулся к Фрейе, внезапно вспомнив, где он, и что ему нужно было придумать, как добраться до Артура.

— Как думаешь, есть ли хоть какая-то возможность встретиться с игроками после матча?

Фрейя рассмеялась.  
— Если не преследовать их, то нет.

— Проклятье. — Мерлин сжал руку на пульте в кармане.

— Без обид, но я правда не думаю, что тебе когда-нибудь удастся привлечь кого-то вроде Артура Пендрагона.

Мерлин нахмурился.  
— Я не понимаю, _почему_ ты думаешь, что я пытаюсь его привлечь. Просто хочу получить автограф.

— Ага, — фыркнула Фрейя. — На своем члене.

Мерлин быстро встал, стараясь не покраснеть.  
— Мне нужно в уборную. Прости.

Неуклюже пробравшись мимо других фанатов в их ряду, Мерлин наконец оказался на лестнице. Он немного побродил, проверяя каждую встречную дверь, коридор и лестничную площадку. За исключением варианта с прыжком рыбкой на поле он так и не смог придумать, как подобраться достаточно близко к Артуру.

Когда оставалось всего пять минут до окончания матча, Мерлин заперся в туалетной кабинке и вытащил из кармана пульт. Закрыв глаза и надеясь на лучшее, он нажал на кнопку.

~~~~

_— Думаю, он тебе подойдет, — пожала плечами Гвен. — Он серьезный, организованный и действительно сосредоточен на карьере._

_Мерлин фыркнул.  
— Ты намекаешь, что я ничем из этого не страдаю?_

_— Я просто говорю, что порой противоположности притягиваются, и что Артур, ну… притягательный._

Мерлин открыл было рот, чтобы рассмеяться, но спохватился.

— Погоди, ты только что сказала _Артур_?

Гвен закатила глаза.  
— Ты вообще хоть что-нибудь из сказанного услышал?

— Прости, да, — торопливо извинился Мерлин, у него кружилась голова. Он как можно более незаметно проверил карманы — что получилось, в конечном счете, далеко не незаметно, учитывая, что они с Гвен сидели на диване — и нащупал лежащий на ноге пульт. Он отчаянно надеялся, что тот сработал как надо.

— Итак. — Гвен казалась слегка раздраженной. — Поужинаешь с ним сегодня?

— Что это будет за ужин? — скептически поинтересовался Мерлин. У него было жутко нехорошее предчувствие.

— Не знаю, — нетерпеливо огрызнулась Гвен. — Итальянский?

— Нет, то есть, вроде… свидания?

Гвен снова закатила глаза.  
— Да что, к чертям, с тобой такое? _Да_ , вроде свидания! В том и смысл сводить людей, разве нет?

Мерлин скрестил руки на груди.  
— Но я не… _он_ не…

— Не что? Не одинок?

Мерлин вздохнул и пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Неважно. Так когда ужин?

— Я ему позвоню, — кивнула Гвен, отодвигаясь к краю дивана и поднимая трубку телефона. — Пойди, подбери одежду.

Мерлин попытался возразить, но Гвен шиканьем прогнала его, так что он встал с дивана и приоткрыл ближайшую дверь. За ней оказалась ванная. Мерлин быстро закрыл ее и взглянул через плечо, чтобы убедиться, что Гвен не заметила его ошибку. Однако та была занята набором номера, так что он пошел к следующей двери.

За ней оказалась уютная комната, декорированная в слишком уж естественных тонах, но Мерлин сразу определил, что она принадлежит ему. В этой комнате он почувствовал себя странно удобно и умиротворенно. Быстро обнаружив шкаф, он начал перебирать одежду.

На вкус Мерлина там было слишком много уродливых джемперов, но в итоге он остановился на травянисто-зеленом.

— Черт, какой сейчас год? — спросил себя Мерлин, приложив джемпер к груди и уставившись в зеркало. Он бы сказал, что этот джемпер будет невероятно узким.

Мерлин швырнул его на кровать и получше пригляделся к своему отражению. Волосы длиннее, чем он стригся обычно, а у джинсов, в которые была заправлена джинсовая рубашка на пуговицах, была очень завышенная талия и очень широкие штанины. Он себе казался крайне нелепым.

Мерлин принялся рыться в комоде в поисках более подходящей пары джинсов и попытался не слишком задумываться о том, по какому поводу одевается.

Ему дико не хотелось относить эти приключения к реинкарнациям, просто потому что звучало это совершенно абсурдно, но он не знал, как еще их называть. И гораздо больше, чем то, что он проживал отрезки жизней собственных реинкарнаций, его тревожил тот факт, что в некоторых из них они с Артуром, судя по всему, были… геями.

Не то чтобы Мерлин до этого никогда не думал об Артуре в таком смысле. Они уже много лет были лучшими друзьями, и окружающие ровно столько же времени поддразнивали их за очень близкую дружбу. Конечно, ему в голову приходила мысль о том, каково было бы на пару напиться и нечаянно поцеловаться, каково было бы, если бы их дружба переросла в нечто большее.

Тем не менее, существовала большая разница между мыслями или насмешками на этот счет и тем, чтобы претворять это в реальность. И что еще важнее, Мерлин был натуралом. И Артур, ну… Артур был просто натуральнее некуда. Он менял пассий как перчатки. Мерлин тоже встречался с женщинами, хотя и близко не настолько много и вовсе не настолько часто. Последний роман у него был больше полугода назад, в то время как самое недавнее свидание Артура было в понедельник, а этим вечером он должен был пойти еще на одно.

Мерлин тяжело опустился на пол, когда его настигло понимание, что они могут и не успеть вернуться в собственную квартиру — в собственное _время_ — до свидания Артура. Они могут не вернуться в свое время вообще _никогда_. Особенно если окажется, что Артур остался в будущем, а Мерлин усвистал сюда без него.

— Ты в порядке?

Мерлин поднял взгляд на стоящую в дверном проеме его спальни Гвен. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и вымученно улыбнулся.

— Да. Просто подбираю одежду.

— Мне нравится этот джемпер. — Гвен кивнула на брошенную на кровать одежду. — Ты в нем очень хорошо смотришься.

— Спасибо.

Мерлин провел рукой по джинсам, в которые вцепился, сам того не осознавая. Расправив, он поднял их на оценку Гвен. Широко улыбаясь, она кивнула.

— Идеально. Ты сразишь его наповал.

— Не уверен, что хочу этого, — пробормотал Мерлин, бросая джинсы на кровать рядом с джемпером.

— Поверь мне, Артур из-за этого свидания нервничает чуть ли не больше тебя. Ты должен быть благодарен, что я проделала такую работу по устройству вашей встречи.

Мерлин облизнул губы.  
— Спасибо, наверное.

— Просто расслабься. Он, может, и богат, но еще он очень хороший человек. — Гвен сунула ему в руки клочок бумаги. — Я записала адрес ресторана, в котором он предложил встретиться. Это итальянское местечко недалеко от его офиса. У тебя два часа, так что постарайся не опоздать.

— Я не опоздаю, — несколько оскорблено заявил Мерлин.

Гвен понимающе улыбнулась.  
— Конечно нет.

— Не опоздаю, — настоял Мерлин. Он взглянул на адрес. Название улицы Мерлин узнал, вот только понятия не имел, где находится его собственная квартира или как добраться от нее хоть куда-нибудь. — А ты что хочешь делать? — спросил он, снова поднимая взгляд на Гвен. — В смысле, пока я не уйду.

— _Я_ хочу встретиться с Лансом. А _ты_ наверняка хочешь принять душ и привести в порядок прическу.

— А что не так с моей прической? — Мерлин снова уставился в зеркало. Волосы были слишком длинными, но ничего такого, что нельзя было бы исправить самостоятельно.

Гвен невинно улыбнулась.  
— Ничего. Всего лишь помой голову. — Она шагнула к нему и крепко обняла. — Не нервничай. Просто развлекайся. Не делай поспешных выводов. Он и в самом деле совершенно очарователен.

— Хорошо. — Мерлин сжал Гвен, а потом помахал рукой, когда она выходила из его квартиры.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Мерлин принялся за поиски, чтобы понять, где и когда оказался. На кухне он нашел газету, датированную пятницей, одиннадцатым мая тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьего года. Мерлин сглотнул, просматривая заголовки и не понимая ни слова. Все его мысли кружились вокруг одной: похоже, они с Артуром прыгали во времени по различным приходившимся на пятницу одиннадцатым мая.

Решив не зацикливаться на этой мысли из-за риска, что иначе мозг вытечет через уши, Мерлин сложил газету и отправился на поиски журнала, квитанции или чего-нибудь еще, что могло бы подсказать ему его собственный адрес.

Спустя несколько минут он в спальне наткнулся на свой бумажник. Водительские права подсказали адрес, но сердце Мерлина оборвалось, когда он не узнал название улицы. Он все еще был в Лондоне, но понимал, что, должно быть, находится в незнакомом ему районе.

Мерлин проверил бумажник — денег там с виду оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы оплатить как минимум одну поездку на такси. Поэтому он решил вызвать машину, чтобы добраться до места встречи с Артуром. Он подумал, что так наверняка будет проще, чем пытаться найти ближайшую станцию метрополитена или выяснять, нет ли у него машины (и которая машина — его, если все же есть).

Выяснив, где и когда оказался, Мерлин почувствовал себя чуть лучше. Он все еще не знал, с каким Артуром встретится за ужином — своим или подлинным из семьдесят третьего, — но ничего иного ему не оставалось. Он устал волноваться, поэтому пошел принять душ, чтобы отвлечься.

Помывшись и вытершись насухо, он оделся и решил немедля вызвать такси. Он знал, что наверняка окажется в ресторане слишком рано, но ему не было до этого особого дела. Мерлин просто чувствовал, что ему нужно убираться из этой квартиры, чтобы перестать волноваться и размышлять об Артуре.

Мерлин нашел телефонную книгу на столике возле дивана и позвонил в таксомоторную компанию, а потом вышел на улицу. Окрестности поначалу казались совершенно незнакомыми, но чем дольше он там стоял, тем больше всё узнавал. Это нервировало, а он уже честно устал от этого состояния.

— Я не предназначен для путешествий во времени, — пробурчал он, уставившись в конец улицы и ожидая появления такси.

Собственные слова дошли до него с секундным запозданием, и Мерлин не смог не рассмеяться над собой. Он предположил, что ему должно было быть весело. В конце концов, не каждый день ему (или кому-то из его знакомых) удавалось попасть в такое приключение.

Спустя несколько минут перед ним, наконец, остановилось такси. Он забрался в салон и назвал адрес ресторана, а потом удовлетворенно откинулся на сиденье. Мерлин пялился в окно и рассматривал прохожих, одетых по дурацкой моде семидесятых. Он знал, что идеально вписывается в тот же образ, но все еще чувствовал себя глупо в клешах.

У ресторана он оказался на двадцать минут раньше назначенного, но все равно вошел внутрь.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — поздоровался метрдотель, смерив Мерлина строгим взглядом.

Мерлин слегка покраснел, сообразив, что явно одет не для ресторана.

— Гм, привет, — сказал он, перебарывая стремление развернуться и уйти. — У меня тут встреча кое с кем, но я немного рано…

— Вы мистер Эмрис?

— О. — Мерлин почувствовал облегчение. — Да.

— Следуйте за мной.

Мерлин и последовал, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на других прилично одетых посетителей. Метрдотель проводил его в небольшую кабинку в самой глубине ресторана. Одетый в костюм Артур уже сидел там, бесконтрольно улыбаясь. Он встал, чтобы пожать Мерлину руку.

— Здравствуй.

— Привет. — Мерлин отнял руку и тут же засунул ее в карман, чтобы вцепиться в пульт.

— Пожалуйста, садись. — Артур указал на стул напротив себя.

Мерлин медленно сел, а потом и Артур последовал его примеру.

— Ты… — Мерлин запнулся, не слишком уверенный, как сформулировать вопрос. Он-то думал, что мгновенно сможет определить, с каким Артуром имеет дело.

— Да, — чуть рассмеявшись, кивнул Артур. — Полагаю, так.

— Полагаешь?

Артур ухмыльнулся.  
— Мужик, ты одет совершенно не по случаю.

— Случаю? — тупо переспросил Мерлин, уставившись на себя.

— Наше первое голубое свидание, — тихим, развязным тоном сказал Артур. — Если только не хочешь считать эпизод с портфолио за свидание.

Мерлин усмехнулся и чуть развалился в кресле, ощущая всепоглощающее облегчение от того, что нашел нужного Артура.  
— Я бы точно не стал считать это свиданием. — Он провел кончиками пальцев по стеклянной столешнице и вздохнул. — Бля, Артур. Ты меня чуть до инфаркта не довел.

— Это место чересчур шикарное для такого лексикона, — поддразнил Артур.

— Да насрать. Я думал, что ты навсегда застрянешь в этой футуристической футбольной игре только из-за моих глупых опрометчивых решений.

Артур пожал плечами.  
— Ну, теперь-то нет смысла терзаться из-за этого. Во всяком случае, мы узнали, что пульт работает, даже если мы оказываемся не рядом.

— А вот если бы не сработал? — надавил Мерлин.

Артур снова пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Что если?

Официант, представившись, прервал их диалог и протянул меню. Они пробормотали слова благодарности и углубились в изучение представленных блюд. Мерлин не смог справиться с порывом удивленно вскинуть брови при виде цен.

— Как ты узнал об этом месте?

Артур изогнул бровь, но не поднял взгляд от меню.  
— Я бывал здесь раньше.

— Ты имеешь в виду… в наше время?

Артур кивнул, а потом все же посмотрел на Мерлина.  
— А что бы _ты_ делал? В смысле, если бы пульт не сработал. Я совру, если скажу, что не встревожился там, на поле. Я не знал, куда ты запропастился. А потом вдруг раз, и я уже сижу в офисе и надиктовываю письмо какой-то старушке с печатной машинкой.

Мерлин закатил глаза.  
— Как всегда, богатенький корпоративный делец.

— Так все же, что бы ты делал? — повторил вопрос Артур.

Мерлин виновато улыбнулся.  
— Наверное, продолжал бы прыгать во времени, пока снова не нашел бы тебя.

Артур кивнул.  
— Итак… ты _серьезно_ думаешь, что мы путешествуем во времени? Тебе не кажется, что это все сон, или наркотический бред, или еще что-то?

— Ну, я никогда не принимал кислоту, во всяком случае, не в своей собственной жизни, так что вполне уверен: мы оба были в сознании, когда я нашел пульт.

— А что если ты так и не проснулся этим утром? Что если ты все еще продолжаешь видеть сон?

— А что если это _ты_ продолжаешь видеть сон? — парировал Мерлин.

Артур нахмурился.  
— О.

— Видишь? Без разницы. Но это не сон, так что мы не должны спорить на этот счет. У нас есть воспоминания об этих местах. Мы… мы проживали эти моменты прежде. Мы словно путешествуем во времени по своим прошлым жизням или вроде того.

— И по будущим, судя по всему, — прибавил Артур.

Мерлин согласно кивнул.  
— Судя по всему. У тебя в будущем было дежавю?

— Нет. Зато оно на меня капитально накатило тут, чуть раньше в офисе. Я работаю на отца, и он вызвал меня к себе в кабинет. Я шел по коридору и по пути понял, что уже знаю, что произойдет. А потом я вошел к нему, и это случилось.

— И кем ты работаешь?

— Что-то насчет финансов, — неопределенно отмахнулся Артур.

— Предсказуемо.

— Ой, цыц.

Официант вернулся принять заказ, а потом, забрав меню, снова ушел.

Мерлин окинул взглядом шикарный ресторан, а потом заставил себя посмотреть на Артура.  
— Итак… Гвен устроила нам свидание.

К удивлению Мерлина, Артур покраснел.  
— Ага.

Мерлин нервно закусил губу.  
— Я чувствую тут некий лейтмотив.

— Но никто не сводил нас в будущем, — быстро напомнил Артур. — Или в том средневековом замке.

— Думаю, это так.

— Давай просто поедим, — предложил Артур. — Путешествовать во времени на пустой желудок — задача не из легких, да и мы всегда можем обсудить наши прошлые гейские жизни в другой раз.

Мерлин улыбнулся и согласился.

Когда они закончили с едой, Артур извинился и отошел в уборную, а Мерлин последовал за ним пару минут спустя. Они закрылись в кабинке, и Мерлин изо всех сил пытался не думать о том, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, если кому-нибудь случится зайти в туалет. Он чуть не уронил пульт, пытаясь вытащить из кармана, но Артур вовремя поймал его и отдал обратно Мерлину.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Мерлин, а потом нажал на красную кнопку, чтобы Артур не успел увидеть, как сильно он покраснел.

~~~

_Мерлин застонал и чуть сильнее сжал член. Он был уже на грани, как, по-видимому, и парень на экране компьютера. Светловолосый мужчина, казалось, пребывал в состоянии полнейшего экстаза, а ведь еще даже не кончил. Он выгибался на старинной кровати, свободной рукой цепляясь за простыни. У него покраснело лицо, он блестел от пота._

_Мужчина всхлипнул, и Мерлин застонал в ответ, пытаясь не дать глазам закрыться. Мужчина облизал свои широкие, красные, влажные, припухшие губы, и Мерлин зарычал, принялся быстрее водить ладонью по члену. Он представлял, каково было бы ощущать эти губы на своих губах, или на сосках, или обхватывающими его член._

Мерлин облизнулся и толкнулся в ладонь. Артур был в _такой_ хорошей форме, а освещение в порностудии идеально подчеркивало все нужные мускулы.

Артур застонал, громко, долго и низко, и этот звук отозвался прямо в члене Мерлина. Мерлин понимал, что ему наверняка стоит остановиться. Он понимал, что дрочить на Артура — наверняка не самое лучшее решение. Проблема была в том, что он не _желал_ останавливаться. Он был так близок к оргазму, так отчаянно хотел кончить. А еще он хотел увидеть, как кончит Артур.

У Мерлина покалывали и дрожали бедра. Он не собирался останавливаться, но еще он _никогда_ не собирался упоминать об этом Артуру. Мерлин решил, что даже если Артур заговорит о своей реинкарнации в качестве порно-звезды, он сам ни за что не признается, что получил от этого кайф.

Артур закусил нижнюю губу, чтобы приглушить крик, а потом кончил, заливая широкую грудь спермой. Мерлин жалко, убого заскулил, отчего сам же смутился, и быстро довел себя до разрядки, наблюдая, как мощные струи спермы толчками выливались из толстого члена Артура.

Мерлина все еще потрясывало легкими волнами наслаждения, накатывающими после оргазма, когда он сел и впервые оглянулся вокруг. Он был в огромной квартире-студии с кирпичными стенами и добротным отделанным деревом полом. Монитор, показывавший тяжело дышащего Артура, парил над кроватью. Мерлин поискал взглядом остальные части компьютера, но ничего не обнаружил.

Он понял, что, должно быть, снова оказался в будущем, но не озаботился поисками подсказок, в каком именно году. Пульт лежал на ночном столике, так что Мерлин схватил его и нажал красную кнопку, не успев даже перевести дыхание.

~~~

_— Ты со мной? — спросил Артур, направляясь к старой хижине._

_Мерлин помотал головой и остался рядом с лошадьми.  
— Мы же не хотим его ошарашить. Вряд ли к нему тут часто заходят гости. Я подожду здесь и присмотрю за лошадьми._

_— Никогда еще не встречал такого трусишку. Будут проблемы — кричи как девчонка._

_Мерлин изо всех сил старался не закатить глаза.  
— Не волнуйся…_

Отвлекшись от Артура, Мерлин заметил камеры и десяток или около того стоящих вокруг людей, которые наблюдали, как он теребил вожжи. Он оглядел себя, пытаясь сопоставить средневековую одежду с современными технологиями. Артур снова был в кольчуге, сбоку висел меч. Артур таращился на Мерлина с все возрастающим замешательством.

— СНЯТО! — крикнул кто-то из-за ближайшей камеры. — Заново, пожалуйста. Колин, тебе нужен сценарий?

Женщина адресовала этот вопрос Мерлину, поэтому он покачал головой, не понимая, что ей от него надо, или почему она назвала его Колином.

Артур подошел к Мерлину, пока все остальные суматошно бегали вокруг.

— Это что за хрень? — с явной паникой в голосе спросил он. — В первый раз тоже были камеры?

Мерлин помотал головой.  
— Нет. Я не… — Он огляделся вокруг, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь подсказку, в каком году они оказались. — Я не понимаю, что это за реинкарнация. В смысле… здесь все то же самое, что и в прошлый раз, но… мы… играем роли?

— По местам, — скомандовала женщина.

Мерлин пригнул голову за лошадь.  
— Нам нужно убираться отсюда, — прошептал он.

— Попробуй снова поискать в сапоге, — предложил Артур, бросая взгляд на камеры поверх спины лошади.

Мерлин быстро наклонился и нашел в сапоге аккуратно припрятанный пульт.

— Есть, — оповестил он, снова выпрямляясь.

— Брэдли! — рявкнула женщина. — Я сказала по местам. Хватит флиртовать.

— Да с кем она, блядь, говорит? — прошипел Артур. — Жми долбаную кнопку!

Мерлин послушался, как раз когда разгневанная женщина пошла в их сторону.

~~~

_Мерлин запустил пальцы в волосы Артура и резко потянул, выгибаясь навстречу его движениям._

_— Да, Артур, — выдохнул он на ухо Артуру. — Да, ох… ох!_

_Артур низко, истово застонал, все быстрее толкаясь бедрами. Он уткнулся носом в шею Мерлина, целуя, прикусывая и зализывая напряженные мышцы._

_— Да, да, — задыхался Мерлин, приподнимая бедра, чтобы подстроиться в такт движениям Артура. — Да, да… да…_

Артур сбился с ритма, а потом и вовсе остановился. Мерлин осторожно выпустил волосы Артура, но тот все не поднимал лица от его шеи.

— Боже мой, — пробормотал Мерлин, когда Артур медленно выскользнул из него.

Артур сел и уставился в потолок.  
— Гм.

— Боже мой! — повторил Мерлин, садясь на подушках и подтягивая колени к груди. Он повертел головой и увидел, что они были в номере отеля.

— Прости, — прошептал Артур, не отрывая взгляда от потолка. — Гм. Мне жаль.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — сказал Мерлин. Он почувствовал, как лицо вспыхивает жаром. — В смысле, это не… ты не… гм.

Артур облизнул губы и слез с кровати. Мерлин пытался не пялиться на него, пока тот осматривал комнату. Несколько секунд спустя Артур кинул Мерлину рубашку, и тот кое-как ее натянул.

— Думаю, все-таки _есть_ некая… закономерность во всех этих… воплощениях, — протянул Артур, поднимая брюки.

Мерлин пожал плечами и притворился, что его очень заинтересовало мерцание свечи на тумбочке у кровати.  
— Как думаешь, в каком мы времени?

— Да хуй его знает, — сказал Артур, протягивая Мерлину какие-то штаны.

Мерлин быстро оделся, игнорируя собственный все еще твердый член и прилагая все свои гребаные силы, чтобы не обращать внимания на так никуда и не девшуюся эрекцию Артура.

— Думаю, до-электрическая эпоха, — протянул Артур, осторожно присаживаясь на край кровати.

— Там чемодан. — Мерлин указал на прислоненный к стене возле двери чемодан, а потом слез с кровати, чтобы изучить содержимое. Он вытащил пару чистых листов бумаги и нашел несколько адресованных Артуру писем.

— Это твои, — отчитался он, перебирая остальные бумаги. — Тут… погоди, это поэзия? — Он глянул на Артура через плечо и ухмыльнулся.

— Лучше бы это было не так, — возмущенно заявил Артур.

Мерлин с усмешкой вернулся к чтению поэмы. Стихи были витиеватыми и непристойными, а еще неприятно знакомыми.

— Вот блядь, — буркнул Мерлин, когда его накрыло пониманием.

— Что?

Мерлин сложил листок и засунул его в самый низ стопки бумаг, которую держал в руках.  
— Ничего.

Он услышал, как Артур встал с кровати, а потом тот присел рядом.

— Это _твои_ стихи, да? — поддразнил Артур.

— Нет. Я _не_ пишу стихи, — настаивал Мерлин.

— Дай посмотреть.

— Ни в коем случае, — твердо отказал Мерлин.

— Да ладно тебе. — Артур подтолкнул Мерлина плечом. — Очевидно, они предназначались для меня. Ты подарил их мне. Я твой тайный голубой любовник, так ведь?

Мерлин фыркнул, но потом из него вышибло весь дух, когда Артур повалил его на пол. С минуту они боролись, Мерлин изо всех сил старался удержать бумаги в руках или хотя бы разорвать их, прежде чем Артур до них доберется. Но Артур был сильнее, и ему быстро удалось отобрать у Мерлина желаемое.

Мерлин оттолкнул Артура и, краснея, таращился в пол, пока Артур читал откровенно сексуальную декларацию их любви.

Спустя несколько болезненно долгих минут Артур откашлялся.

— Они… хорошие?

Мерлин уткнулся лицом в ладони. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь пол и исчезнуть.

— Это порнография, — пробормотал он. Мерлин помнил, как писал их поздно ночью, в его голове была каша из чувств и похоти, а сердце жаждало ежесекундно быть с Артуром.

— Они милые, — тихо произнес Артур. — Думаю… мы, должно быть, действительно любим друг друга, когда и где бы ни оказались.

Мерлин медленно опустил руки и увидел искреннее выражение на лице Артура.

— Не смотри так на меня. — Артур покраснел и сунул поэму Мерлину в руки. — Это ты тут пишешь обо мне непристойные стихи.

Мерлин попытался было возразить, но в итоге смог сказать лишь:  
— Нам стоит об этом поговорить?

— Поговорить о чем? — спросил Артур, поднимаясь на ноги и снова отходя к кровати. Он опять присел на самый край и смерил Мерлина долгим, пронизывающим взглядом, и Мерлин смущенно поежился. — Поговорить о чем? — снова спросил Артур, когда Мерлин так ничего и не ответил.

Мерлин пожал плечами, желая лишь взять вопрос назад.  
— Не знаю. Об этой… бесконечной голубой фигне, через которую мы проходим.

— О. — Артур медленно облизнул губы и перевел взгляд на стену за спиной Мерлина. — И о чем тут говорить?

Мерлин уставился на свою поэму.  
— Ну…

— Безусловно, есть… в смысле, есть _что-то_ , ну ты знаешь… между нами. — Артур говорил через силу, голосом, лишенным каких-либо эмоций, за исключением смущения. — И, очевидно, так было… десятилетиями. Даже веками. И, полагаю… это будет продолжаться еще и в далеком будущем.

Мерлин заставил себя посмотреть на Артура.  
— Но мы… то есть, я не… _ты_ не…

Артур мельком посмотрел в глаза Мерлину, и они задержали взгляды на секунду, которая показалась им часом.

А потом Мерлин моргнул, и момент ушел.

— Гм, — тупо произнес он, снова уставившись на стихи.

— Нам нужно идти, — пробормотал Артур.

Мерлин поднял голову и увидел, что Артур сосредоточенно разглядывает свои ноги. Мерлин встал и обвел комнату лихорадочным взглядом, выискивая черный металлический прямоугольник пульта. Он увидел его рядом со свечой, стоящей на тумбочке возле кровати, быстро схватил и нажал на кнопку до того, как любой из них смог произнести еще хоть слово.

~~~

_Глаза Артура были расширены и горели паникой, но голос оставался спокойным и ровным.  
— Если это конец… что ж, я рад, что ты со мной, Мерлин._

_Мерлин попытался улыбнуться, но так и не смог себя заставить.  
— Ты же знаешь, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти тебя._

_— Знаю._

Мерлин посмотрел на свою одежду.  
— И вот мы снова тут, — тупо констатировал он.

— Камер не видно? — спросил Артур, оглядываясь вокруг.

Мерлин помотал головой. Он был уверен, что они одни. Они тесно прижимались друг к другу в каком-то крошечном промозглом темном углу старого замка.

— Никаких камер, — сказал он, но его слова заглушило что-то очень напоминающее взрыв.

Артур вздрогнул и бешено завертел головой.

— Кажется, битва все еще продолжается, — без надобности поделился своими соображениями Мерлин.

— Кто там, по словам Леона, напал? — спросил Артур, подвигаясь так, чтобы дотянуться до своего меча.

— Вроде Моргана и Мордред, — сказал Мерлин, пытаясь припомнить события их первого появления в этом месте и времени. — Это не тот пацан, за которым в прошлом году присматривала твоя сестра?

— Ага, наверное, он. — Артур бессмысленно направил меч перед собой. — За каким хреном он нападает?

— Не знаю, — прошептал Мерлин, а биение его сердца начало ускоряться. — Бля, у меня самое дерьмовое предчувствие на этот счет.

— Знаю, у меня тоже, — голос Артура слегка дрожал.

— Не думаю, что эта битва закончится хорошо.

— Может, нам стоит уйти, — предложил Артур.

— А что если мы снова окажемся в двадцатых? Что если мы просто так и будем до конца жизни прыгать во времени по кругу?

— Не знаю. Наверное, просто снова окажемся в двадцатых… если только ты не сообразишь, как правильно обращаться с этой штуковиной.

— Правильно? — рявкнул Мерлин. — Да на ней всего одна кнопка!

— Дай мне посмотреть.

Мерлин закатил глаза, но все равно принялся вытаскивать пульт из сапога. Вот только единственным, что смогли нащупать пальцы, оказалась его собственная нога. Он быстро стащил оба сапога и носки, но пульта не было. Он похлопал себя по одежде, игнорируя стенания Артура.

— Просто прекрасно, — пожаловался Артур. — Теперь мы тут застряли. Что если мы умрем?

— Ну, учитывая, что ты на самом деле не знаешь, как пользоваться этим мечом, а я на самом деле не знаю ни одного заклинания, мы наверняка умрем, — проворчал Мерлин, все еще проводя ладонями по всему телу в поисках пульта.

— Тогда, значит, своей магией ты нас спасти не сможешь.

— Нет, если только у тебя под рукой нет книги заклинаний. — Мерлин бросил поиски и прислонился спиной к стене. — Блядь.

Они молча стояли несколько минут, тишину разбивали лишь периодические звуки взрывов или рушившихся где-то над ними стен.

— Гвейн тогда странно об этом сказал, — внезапно заговорил Артур.

— М-м-м?

— Он сказал, что в тебе _есть_ магия. Не что ты «использовал» магию или что ты «знаешь» магию. Казалось, будто она…

— Часть меня, да, — перебил его Мерлин. — Так и есть. — Он посмотрел на свои руки, снова вспоминая, как они налились теплом, когда он произнес заклинание, чтобы обрушить потолок. — Я чувствую ее. Я просто не знаю… как до нее добраться.

— Как жаль, что в нашем времени нет магии.

Их разговор прервал еще один громкий взрыв.

— Вот черт, этот прозвучал уже ближе, — прошептал Мерлин.

— Как думаешь, кто-нибудь знает, где мы?

— Не знаю. Сомневаюсь. Думаю… — Мерлин закусил губу, не желая озвучивать это.

— Думаю, все подошло к концу, — тихо произнес Артур. — Битва, я имею в виду. Думаю, на этом все и заканчивается.

Мерлин снова ощупал себя, отчаянно надеясь найти пульт и вытащить их из этого угла.

Артур схватил Мерлина за запястья, удерживая его руки.  
— Хей, — мягко позвал он.

Мерлин только и мог, что сжать запястья Артура в ответ.  
— Мы умрем.

Артур покачал головой и чуть ослабил хватку, чтобы сжать ладони Мерлина.  
— Мы не умрем. Мы никогда не умрем, не совсем. Мы веками были вместе, снова и снова, и снова. Мы явно предназначены друг для друга в каком-то там эпически судьбоносном смысле. Даже если мы умрем, то всего лишь ненадолго. И очень скоро встретимся вновь.

Мерлин посмотрел в искреннее лицо Артура и сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вдох. Он был уверен, что Артур прав. Не было нужды паниковать. Они просто возродятся и, каким-то образом, снова соединятся в следующей жизни.

Потолок над ними затрясся от очередного взрыва, и Артур сильнее сжал руки Мерлина, а его глаза широко распахнулись от страха.

Мерлин подался вперед и прижался губами к губам Артура во влажном, отчаянном поцелуе.

Артур отпустил руки Мерлина, чтобы обхватить его лицо. Они закрыли глаза, когда стены вокруг начали рушиться, и мир поглотила тьма.

~~~

Мерлин от удивления выронил пульт и быстро поднял голову, ища взглядом Артура. Тот все так же стоял рядом с кухней в своем идеально отглаженном костюме.

— Это только что произошло? — выпалил Мерлин.

Артур несколько раз перевел взгляд от упавшего пульта на Мерлина и обратно, а потом кивнул.  
— Я… кажется, так? Да?

— Мне это не привиделось?

— Нет…

— И это правда был не сон?

Озадаченное выражение на лице Артура сменилось раздражением.  
— Лучше бы тебе надеяться, что нет, учитывая, сколько раз ты меня убеждал в обратном.

Мерлин уставился на пульт.  
— Ебать-колотить.

Голова шла кругом, пока он перебирал в памяти каждую жизнь. Они были королями и волшебниками, фотографами и звездами футбола, актерами и любовниками.

_Любовниками._

Мерлин снова поднял взгляд и чуть не ахнул от того, насколько близко, как вдруг оказалось, стоял Артур.

— Можешь одолжить у меня галстук, — тихо предложил Артур.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Мерлин, не в силах отвести взгляд от его губ.

Артур провел кончиками пальцев по воротнику Мерлина, и Мерлин судорожно сглотнул. Его руки болтались по бокам, но пальцы покалывало от желания прикоснуться к Артуру.

— Я могу пойти подобрать тебе подходящий, — предложил Артур. Он казался неуверенным.

Мерлин резко вдохнул, а его руки по собственной воле легли на затылок Артура и притянули его ближе. Теперь Артур с Мерлином плотно прижимались друг к другу.

Рот Артура под губами Мерлина приоткрылся, и Мерлин провел языком вдоль языка Артура, поддразнивая и уговаривая, пока Артур, наконец, не ответил, толкнув Мерлина на диван и навалившись сверху.

— Артур, — выдохнул Мерлин, выгибая спину, когда Артур языком скользнул ему в ухо. — Ох, бля… _бля…_

Мерлин закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда Артур просунул руку между ними и накрыл ладонью уже почти вставший член Мерлина.

— Не знаю, почему мы никогда раньше этим не занимались, — пробормотал Артур, потираясь бедрами о бедро Мерлина.

Мерлин потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, но секундой позже их прервал зазвонивший в кармане Мерлина телефон.

— О боже, — выпалил Мерлин, спихивая с себя Артура, чтобы сесть. — У меня работа. Встреча. Невероятно важная встреча.

Артур нахмурился.  
— О. Точно. Я… мне тоже нужно работать.

Мерлин пристально уставился на Артура, а потом расхохотался.  
— Мы сошли с ума, да? — выдавил он между приступами хихиканья. — Мы действительно рехнулись.

Артур усмехнулся и встал, а потом потянул на ноги и Мерлина.  
— Мы не сошли с ума, — спокойно заявил он, беря руку Мерлина в свою. Артур повел Мерлина к себе в комнату, а там ему пришлось отпустить его руку, чтобы выбрать галстук. — Мы просто пойдем на работу и притворимся, будто это утро было нормальным, совершенно ничем не отличающимся от любого другого.

Мерлин ничего не ответил, лишь нервно наблюдал, как Артур, взяв несколько галстуков, по очереди прикладывал их к рубашке Мерлина.

— У тебя рубашка неправильно застегнута, — напомнил Артур.

— Я такая размазня, — пробормотал Мерлин. Он быстро расстегнул рубашку, но Артур отвел его руки, не давая ему застегнуться самостоятельно.

— Дай я, — мягко попросил Артур. — Тебе нужно выглядеть на все сто, чтобы впечатлить корпоративных шишек.

— И не напоминай.

Артур застегнул все пуговицы, а затем скользнул пальцами за пояс брюк Мерлина, чтобы заправить в них рубашку. Мерлин пристально наблюдал, несколько неуверенный, как действовать в сложившейся ситуации или при любом предстоящем разговоре.

Артур просунул галстук под воротник Мерлина и повязал его идеальным узлом, а потом отошел на шаг назад, чтобы полюбоваться делом рук своих.

— Можно пригласить тебя на ужин? — удивил он Мерлина.

— Я… я думал, у тебя свидание, — пробормотал Мерлин. Он пожалел об этих словах сразу же, как только произнес их.

Артур снова подошел поближе и еще немного потеребил галстук.  
— Я могу отменить, — прошептал он. — Я бы предпочел поесть с тобой.

Мерлин старался сдержать лезущую на лицо усмешку.  
— Ты предлагаешь нам пойти на свидание? Вместе?

Артур счастливо кивнул и ожидающе приподнял бровь.  
— Если хочешь.

— Хочу, — кивнул Мерлин, совершенно не заботясь о том, что ответ прозвучал слишком быстро и слишком заинтересованно.

Артур усмехнулся, его взгляд загорелся.  
— Хорошо.

— Хорошо, — повторил Мерлин, а потом снова потянулся за поцелуем.

Руки Артура легли на талию Мерлина, удерживая его рядом, пока их губы и языки снова исследовали друг друга.

У Мерлина опять зазвонил мобильник, и он неохотно отстранился.  
— Мне правда нужно идти, — извинился он, пятясь из комнаты Артура.

— Все в порядке. — Артур следом за Мерлином вышел в гостиную. — Вот только на тебе один носок.

Мерлин витиевато выругался себе под нос, а потом ненадолго скрылся в своей комнате. Вышел он оттуда уже в двух носках, но Артур быстро заметил, что те были из разных пар.

— Бля, — выдохнул Мерлин, уставившись на свои ноги.

— Просто надень ботинки, — спокойно посоветовал Артур, подталкивая Мерлина к двери. — Никто не заметит.

Мерлин быстро влез в обувь и повернулся.

— Увидимся за ужином? — спросил Мерлин, натягивая на плечи пиджак.

Артур кивнул и подался вперед, чтобы поймать губы Мерлина в прощальном поцелуе.

— Увидимся за ужином, — крикнул Артур, когда Мерлин выбежал из квартиры.

*Удар «ножницами» (он же удар через себя в падении) — в футболе, игрок, отрывая своё тело от земли, с помощью быстрого скрещивания ног («ножниц») бьёт одной из них по мячу (находящемуся приблизительно на уровне головы футболиста в его стоячем положении), после чего тот пролетает над головой этого футболиста. © Википедия.


End file.
